Sonic Moon
by Allura1996
Summary: Sonic,Shadow and Knuckles have found an abanded farm and agreed to work together on it.Or will they?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys!I found something!Sonic called.

"What is it?"Knuckles asked.

"Yeah,what is it wimp?"Shadow askedot caring.  
Sonic glared at him,even in the beginning Shadow hated him.

"I found an abanded a little old,but I think we can stay here for a while..."

"Why would we stay there?Shadow said,getting up.

"Hey!We made a deal,no fighting,no arguing,and no snakes."

"Why no snakes?Snakes are pretty cool."Sonic asked.

He's afraid of 'em."Shadow picked up a garden snake that was right in front of him.

"**No snakes!"**Knuckles raised his voice.

"Okay,okay..."Shadow tossed it over his shoulder.

"So,should we move in?"Sonic asked them.

"Yeah,we should!"

"NO!I'm not moving in with **HIM!"**Shadow yelled,pointing at Sonic.

"Hey boys."Luna said while passing though.

"Hey Luna."Sonic and Knuckles said.  
Shadow seemed to stammer.  
She smiled at she left,Sonic crossed his arms and looked at him.

"What?"

"You like her."Shadow blushed red.

"No I don't!We're only friends..."

"Maybe if you come with us,you can get her to be your girlfriend."Knuckles explained.

"We're probably better off as friends..."

"Then just come with us just for the on,pllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeese?"Sonic begged.

"OKAY!Happy?"

"Much."Sonic smiled.

There were three rooms in the house.  
Knuckles got the room that was closest to the living room,Sonic got the one closest to the kitchen(Don't ask)and Shadow had the one farthest away from them.  
When they were done unpacking they looked around.  
Sonic found some tomato seeds,Shadow found rich soil for them and Knuckles found good tools.  
Then,they went into the barn.

"Moooo...."something said in the dark.

"What was that?"Sonic asked.

"I don't is the light switch."Knuckles looked around for it.  
Shadow reached to his right and flipped it on.

"Oh....I knew that..."A sick female cow,about a year old,was lying down in the corner.

"Oh my....do we have any medicine?"

"No,I don't think so..."

"Oh man..."

"My guess is that we should take of it until it feels better."Shadow said.  
They looked at him."What?"

"Shadow is right,we should take care of it."Knuckles tried as best as they could,but when they babied it Shadow left.

_Weirdos.._Shadow went over to a farm that he didn't even see.  
It seemed to be a crop farm.  
A brown hedgehog that was wearing a plaid green dress and a hancercheif tied on her head.  
She looked up.  
Her eyes were brown too.

"Hello,who are you?"she asked.

"I'm Shadow."

"Nice to meet you Shadow,I'm Ceila."

"We just moved into that farm."

"We?"

"Oh,it's just Sonic and aren't my friends or anything."

"Well,would you like a friend?"she asked.

"Not right now,I just moved in."

"Oh..."She looked hurt,but Shadow shook off the guilt.

"Ceila,where are you?!"some one called.

"Oh,that's Shadow!"She dissappered into her house.

"Later."was all he walked back to the farm."How'd it go?"

"Tell him."Knux said.

"No you."

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME?!"Shadow yelled.

"Okay,Bess is going to be sick for awhile if we're not careful."

"Bess?"

"Sonic thought of it."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"ENOUGH!"

"Got it..."they a few hours Luna came over.

"Hey guys!Wow,you boys did good job on the house."she said as she walked in.

"Thanks Lu."Sonic said.

"I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!"She was about to give Sonic a good bop on the head until Knuckles came in.  
Sonic hid behind him.

"Okay,what did you do **this **time?"he asked.

"He called me Lu again."

"Again?!Sonic you know not to call her that."

"It slipped out of my head!"

"You always say that."Luna said,crossing her arms."Can I bop him now?"

"Sure."

Wait,Knuckles what are you doing?!TRAITOR!!"Knuckles picked him up._WHACK!_"OW!"

"Feel better?"

"Much."

"Owww..."

"Quit 're not 2."Shadow said.

"Oh,ShadowYou were so quiet,I didn't even notise you."

"So,how are you?"

"Pretty like you boys did a good job though."

"So far so good and I think you K.O.'d Sonic."Knuckles said picking Sonic up off the floor.

"That's a big bump..."

"By the way,Luna I think you should know this."Knux said.

"Know what?"

"Well,earlyer today we found a sick cow in the corner of the barn and Shadow said we should nurse it back to health."

"Really?Shadow I didn't know you like animals!"

Well,um...I-I didn't..."Luna kissed him on the cheeck.  
She left after that and Shadow fainted.

"Great!Now I have to take care of two passed out hedgehogs!"Knuckles yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sonic,Shadow and Knuckles got up to do there chores.  
Sonic took care of Bess,Shadow plated the tomato seeds and watered them,and Knuckles was snoring in  
bed,**sleeping!**  
_I hate that echidna..._Shadow thought while working.  
Bess was started to feel a lot better and soon,Sonic found a small floppy eared dog.

"What should we call him?"Sonic asked.

"I don't know,how about...Is it a boy or a girl?"  
Sonic lifted the dog up to him.

"Boy."

"Then how about,Edda?"

"Where did you thought of that?"

"I DON'T KNOW!I JUST GUESSED!"

"Why not Floppy?"

Who cares?It's your dog now..."

"Okay,I'm gonna name Floppy!Whadda ya think boy?"_Woof! _it replied.  
Sonic couldn't help but to smile.  
Shadow rolled his eyes.  
Knuckles got up two hours later wanting his morning coffee.

"Where's the coffee?"he asked.

"You got this one Sonic,I'm outta here."

"WHERE IS MY COFFEE?!"Knuckles yelled,his eyes were bloodshot from stying up all night.

"Knuckles,uh we forgot to pack your...coffee..."

"WHAT!?"

" don't hurt me!"  
A few hours later,Sonics' head was in the dirt.

"How'd it go?"Shadow asked.

"Mph."was all Shadow could make out.  
Knuckles walked to the beach trying to calm down.

"What's up?"Knuckles heard a voice behind him.  
He turned around.  
A red echidna that had blue eyes and wore light clothes was right next to Knux,without him knowing.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Nami.I'm a traveler,but I've stayed here for three years and I don't know why."

"I'm Knuckles,but some people call me Knux."

"Cool."Nami just continued to stare at the ocean.  
Knuckles wasn't sure what to do,to him the quietness doesn't sound quite right.

"So,uh...You come here often?"Nami looked at him like she was ganna say,what the heck do you mean by  
that huh?  
Knuckles just wanted to hit himself so hard that it'll knock him out.

"Yeah,I come here a lot.  
It's peaceful here.  
Maybe that's why I didn't want to move,this place is so quiet and  
peaceful."Knuckles nodded.

" Yeah.  
It is isn't it?"Nami nodded.

"Well,I gatta go.  
See ya later Knux."she said,picking up a burlap sack that Knux thought was a rock.

"Bye."Knuckles stayed there for just a while longer.  
When Knuckles came back,Shadow and Floppy were trying  
to pull Sonics' head out of the ground.

"Did I put him in there that bad?"

"Yeah,you did.  
Now,HELP ME!"Shadow yelled,pulling on Sonics' leg.

"Mphmph mmmmmmmmmph!"Sonic screamed.  
Floppy was pulling on his tail.  
Knuckles pulled on Sonics' other leg and soon,_Pop!  
_His head was out of the ground.

"You okay Sonic?"Knuckles asked.  
Sonic patted his ear until dirt came out of it and he spit some dirt out.

"What you say Knux?"

"I said,you okay?"

"Yeah,I fine."

"Okay,Sonic get's the plants tomorrow,Knuckles has Bess and I'm sleeping in."

"Why do you get to sleep in Shadow?"

"Because one:I took care of the plants today,two:Knuckles slept in today and tree:Because I GOT THE BIGGER BRAIN!"

"And a mean one at that."

"WHO SAID THAT!?"

"He did!"Sonic Knuckles said,pointing at one another.  
Shadow just went inside.  
Rouge came around three hours later.

"Hey big blue,where's Knuckles or Shadow?"she asked.

"It's been awhile since you called me that and you just missed Shadow,he went to the Blue Bar."Sonic said.

"Okay,so where's Knuckles?"

"He's in the barn."Rouge flew over to the barn and waited until Knuckles came he came out,Rouge hang upside down and scared Knuckles.

"Scared you didn't I?"

"No you didn't!You just...surprised me a little,that's all."

"Oh,you don't have to be mister tough guy around me."

"Yeah nice to know..."Rouge smiled at him.

"I can tell you're getting mad."

"Will you stop?!"

"You're so cute when you're mad."Knuckles blushed,but he tried to look mad.

"Well,did you come here to make me mad?"

"No,actually I was a little worried about you three.  
Mostly you."

"Really?"Rouge nodded.  
Knuckles turned his head and blushed red.

"You're even cuter when you blush."she said,smiling.  
Knuckles just wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible.

"Rouge,uh it's getting late,don't you think?"She nodded.  
Before she left,she kissed him and took off,and Knuckles was sure she was blushing red just like himself.  
Shadow came back,but he was out like a light bulb.  
Every one went to sleep soon,Knuckles dreaming all sorts of things.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Knuckles woke up and went to do the morning chores.

"You sleep okay?"

"Yeah,but I had this strange dream last night..."Knuckles stopped for a while.

"What was it about?"Sonic shrugged.

"It wasn't that strange,it was like scary strange."

"How scary strange?"Sonic shrugged again.

"I kinda got Amy..."

"Don't tell me you,um,**did **something to her,didn't you?"

"The really scary thing though,**I **was the father..."

"Well,at least it was a dream and how does being a dad scare you?"

"You'll be surprised..."Sonic mumbled.  
Knuckles went inside the barn to take care of Bess and Sonic checked the tomatoes.  
They were starting to sprout.  
_Bark!_  
Sonic turned around,Floppy was right behind him.

"Hey boy.  
Are you okay?"Sonic patted Floppy on the head.  
Sonic almost forgot to feed him,if it wasn't for Shadow,yelling at Sonic to shut the dog up.  
Knuckles was trying to make Bess stand still.

"Bess,come on girl,stand still!"Bess nudged him.  
Knuckles gave her some fodder and left the barn as soon as possible.

"Having issues with the cow?"Sonic asked.

"Shut up hedgehog!  
I don't wanna hear it!"Knuckles stormed off.  
Sonic wasn't sure to follow him or not,but he thought to leave him alone for a while.  
Sonic walked around until he saw a villa.  
_Hmm,I wonder if they will allow me inside..._Sonic thought.  
He walked over to the door and then,he heard piano music.

"Piano music?  
I wonder who's playing."Sonic walked in and saw a light brown cat with brown eyes playing the piano.  
She stopped playing and looked at Sonic.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Sonic."

"Nice to meet you,I'm Lumina."She stood up.  
She wore a green dress with a yellow cloth around her neck.

"So,uh,you play the piano huh?"She nodded.

"Yes,my aunt taught me."

"That's pretty cool."She smiled.  
Lumina went back playing on the piano.  
Sonic couldn't help but to look around the place.  
He sat down on a couch and listened to the the song Moonlight.

"How did you learn to play that song so well?"Sonic asked.

"I practised,what did you think?"

"Just wondered,I gatta get going,bye Lumina!"

"Farwell for now Sonic."

Later that same day,Amy came over.

"Hi Son-...oh hey Shadow..."

"What do you want other then Sonic,Amy?"

"That's only it,do you know were he is?"

"Over by Turtle Pond."Shadow handed her a map.

"Thank you."Amy took off in a matter of seconds.  
Shadow just rolled his eyes and tried to take a nap.

"Shadow do you know where the first-aid kit is?"

**"AAAAAAAAGH!"**

"Was it some thing I said?"

"Over by the sink."

"Thanks."Knuckles ran to the sink as fast as he could.

"**Now** I can get some sleep."

"Shadow it's not there."

"**Agh!**"

"Do you know where it i-"

"WHY DO YOU NEED THE FIRST-AID KIT!?"

"I cut my hand..."Shadow looked at him like he was crazy.

"BY ACCIDENT!"

"Oh,okay,it's under the bathroom sink."

"Thank you."  
A few hours later...  
Sonic walked in,depressed for some reason.

"Sonic,what's wrong?"Knuckles asked with a badage around his left hand.

"I need to sit down."Shadow pulled out a chair.

"What happened?"

"I-I'm ganna be..."

"You're ganna be,what?"

"A dad...."Knuckles and Shadow's jaws dropped.

"What?!"

"I don't know how it happened,but somehow Amy is pregnant..."  
Shadow looked like he was going to faint and Knuckles' jaw was dropped still.

"I'm gonig to bed."Shadow said.

"Me too."Knuckles walked to his room.

"This is going to be a long night for me..."Sonic put his head down.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow and Knuckles got up to do their chores.  
Shadow had to take crae of Bess and Knuckles glad to take care of the plants.

"But Shadow! If we can get a chicken,we'll have eggs to eat."Knuckles said.  
Shadow shook his head.

"Yeah,but we have to wait three days to feed all of us. If we have a sheep,we can sell the wool and buy good food."  
Knuckles rolled his eyes and went to a small pond to fill the watering can.  
Shadow tripped him.  
It wasn't long until Sonic came out.

"Hey guys! How are ya doin'?"he called.

"Today is your day off,why are you up?"Knuckles called back.  
Sonic shrugged,Flopy was at his feet.

"Just because it's my day off,doesn't mean I can help."  
Knuckles helped him,then he went to the barn.

"Hey Shadow,how are you doin' in here?"

"Fine. Just feeding her."He picked up a bundle of hay and dropped it in Bess' feed box.  
Shadow pat Bess on the back.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?"Sonic asked.  
Shadow turned away.  
"It's okay if you are."

"Just... leave me alone..."  
Sonic nodded.

"Okay."He left the barn and took a walk around the place.  
Flopy barked.

"What is it boy?"Sonic ran towards the beach and turned to the left.  
"Where are you going?FLOPY!!"Sonic ran after his flopy eared dog.  
Flopy came up to a large bush and barked."Yes,that's a 's the matter?Are you scared that the leaves might..."He stopped when he heard a whinny.  
Sonic picked up his dog and backed away from the bush.  
A horse,big enough to ride,came out.  
"Hey,do you have a home?"The horse had a look in his eyes that seem to say no.  
Sonic pat his muzzle.  
When he got back home,Shadow was inside and Knuckles was getting attacked by crows.  
Flopy barked at them.  
Knuckles was freed from the black death.

"Thank you! They were going after the plants."Knuckles said.

"No problem."Sonic put the horse in the barn. "Now what should we call you?" The horse whinnied. "How about Whinny?" It shook it's head.  
Sonic thought for a while and Shadow walked in.

"When did you get a horse?" he asked.

"Found him somewhere, well Flopy did." Flopy barked.

"Thinking about what to name it?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded. Shadow walked up to it and pat it's back.  
"It looks like a fast horse." he said calmly.

"Then how about Flash or Lightning or, or...."

"Or shut up and let me think." Shadow thought for awhile, then he said, "Xavior." Sonic tilted his head to the side.

"Really, are you sure?" Shadow nodded.

"I'm sure.

Luna and Amy came over two hours later.

"Sonic, Shadow are you guys here?" they said.

"Not now, but they'll come soon." Knuckles said. The girls sat at a table and waited. Soon, two other girls, about Luna and Amy's age, walked in.

"Who are you two?" Amy asked.

"I'm Celia and this is Lumina, we came to see Sonic and Shadow." the brown hedgehog said. Something inside Luna seemed to snap.

"So, you've met them?" she asked trying not to get mad. Celia nodded. Amy started to ask a bunch of quietions.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were walking back home.

"So, how are you?" Sahdow asked.

"Well, I'm not to sure about becoming a dad, but I'm not sure how..." He looked at Shadow and glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You. You forced me to drink, then I drank to much, then I must have gotten drunk, then this happens!" Sonic yelled. Shadow backed away from him.

"Right, but it's your fault, you wanted more." Before Sonic could say anything else they heard a crash in the house. They ran right in and saw Lumina and Amy yelling at each other and Celia was hiding from Luna. Knuckles getting tired from the yelling, he stood up and yelled,

"QUIET!" Everyone was still and quiet that even Sonic could hear the wind. Celia and Lumina left and Luna and Amy stayed to help clean.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Amy started it." Luna said. Amy looked at Sonic.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you..."

"I didn't like Lumina like that. What matters is that you're okay. Amy smiled. Knuckles went to bed.

The next morning Sonic was hitting his head against a wall. Knuckles yawned, a cup of coffe was in his right hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sonic turned his head.

"I just got done talking to Amy on my cell phone."

"Well?"

"She having..." Sonic gulped and in a whisper he said, "Twins..." Knuckles' jaw dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sonic said.

"I don't know Sonic, but so far life ain't treating you like you're a-"

"I know Knuckles. I just hope that Shadow won't find out. He'll make fun of me till I'm dead!"

"Too late." Knuckles said. Shadow was laughing so hard that he was nearly turning blue.

"Told you so." Sonic said to Knuckles. Shadow started coughing.

"Twins? Man, you're gonna have such a hard time and Amy'll kill ya."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Come on, are you that dumb?" Sonic rolled his eyes. "She's pushing out two kids, that'll not only kill her, but she'll blame you for it and where would that put you?" Sonic thought for a moment, then slammed his head on the wall.

"You're right, I'm a dead man,er, hedgehog." Shadow almost started laughing again, until there was a knock at the door. Shadow went to answer it. He opened the door and looked around.

"Down here." A small voice said. Shadow looked down and saw a hedgehog with dreadlocks and red highlights, but he had an echidna tail.

"Who are you kid?" He asked.

"My name is Fate. I'm your son." Shadow fell back and passed out. He woke up hearing Sonic laughing.

"You have a son,this day seemed to have lighten up already!" Sonic continued to laugh.

"Well, a son and a daughter and no dad, you're not dreaming." Fate said.

"Then, where's my daughter, I mean, your sister?" Fate help up one finger, meaning for Shadow to wait one minute. He went outside and came back with a girl that looked 9 or so.

"This is your daughter, Faith." She had Shadow's quill style, only she had orange highlights and she wore a pale pink dress with a black jacket on and she had a hedgehog tail, but her ears were not visible. Knuckles was also trying not to laugh. Shadow didn't understand,he never dated anybody, he never well...you know, with anybody, he was thinking how could this happen, and how will Luna react towards this. Fate looked at Shadow with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay dad?" He asked.

" Yeah, and please don't call me dad." Shadow started to get a migraine.

"I'm gonna take care of the animals." Sonic said picking up a whistle- like object.

"Gotta take care of the plants." Knuckles said picking up a large shovel.

"What are you going to do with that?" Fate asked.

"Well..." Shadow gave him the,you- say- something- stupid- I'm- gonna- whack- you look. "Long story short, I'm just gonna plant some trees okay?" Shadow looked satisfied, but he still gave Knuckles that look. When both left, Shadow looked over at Faith. She didn't talk at all when she came over.

"Is she okay? She hasn't spoken at all. Fate shrugged.

"I don't know, but when she does talk she speaks in whispers. I don't know why, but she probably has a good reason. Shadow just nodded.

Meanwhile with Sonic...  
--------------------------

Sonic's POV

I couldn't believe Shadow has a son and a daughter already! I think I may be to hard on him, I mean hey, I'm gonna be a dad too. Maybe he and I can finally get along, we will have to ask each other for help right? I pat Bess on the back and yawned. After all I was the one that's gonna have twins, but the major problem was naming the kids. I thought about it for awhile, but I couldn't think of anything. Floppy barked at me; I smiled.

-----------------------------------------------  
Mean while with Knuckles, Knuckles POV....  
-----------------------------------------------

I couldn't stop laughing. Sonic and Shadow were the ones that were going to have kids while I'm still perfectly safe from kids. I couldn't breath. I stopped for a while and continued plantin'. The crows came back.

"All right, okay. You up for round two?" I said taking off the gardning gloves and put on my other ones. They came for one thing and one thing only and I was ready for them.

------------------  
Later.......  
-----------------

"There were hundreds of them, They came from every direction!" Sonic and Shadow were still trying to hold in their laughing. Even Fate and Faith. Knuckles felt so embarrassed. _The only thing worse would be Rouge coming here seeing me like this. _Knuckles thought. You- know- who came inside.

"Guess who?" She said to Knuckles. _Dang it! _He thought. "Hey Shadow, what's up with these pepsquecks?"

"Don't ask." He said with a glare in his eye. Rouge shrugged and nearly laughed when she saw Knuckles. He was nearly in a full body cast.

"I take it that you're not avalible?" She asked laughing a little bit. "What happened to you anyway?

"I was atacked by crows, but they knew what to do. I swear they did!"

"Uh-huh, I'll believe that for now."

"But it really happened!" Rouge just shook her head.

---------------------  
Later again.....  
---------------------

"Dad?" Shadow looked down.

"What?"

"Can you see what's wrong with Faith, she's crying." Shadow got and ran where Faith was and like Fate said, she was crying.

"Faith, what wrong? Tell me please." She looked up at him, hugged him and whispered,

"I had a nightmare." Shadow looked at her for a moment before he could say anything.

"It was just a nightmare, you're going to be okay." Faith still hugged him tight. "You're going to be okay." Shadow repeated. During the whole time, Sonic was watching them. _I thought Shadow would tell her something else like, 'walk it off, it was just a dream' or something else, but he acts like he's been through this once already. Maybe he's not so mutch of a bad guy after all. _Sonic thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Fate woke up Shadow again.

"Hey Dad, there's a girl outside wantin' to talk to you." Shadow yawned.

"Okay, tell her I'll be right out." _I'm SO not a morning person.... _He thought. He got up and standing in front of the door was Celia. _What the heck is she doing here? _Shadow walked up to her.

"Good morning Shadow, I heard that you don't much on your farm so here." She handed him a basket full of vegetables. "Vesta and I wanted you to have them." It took him a while to reply.

"Um, thank you." Celia shrugged and smiled.

"You're welcome." she said. "By the way, who's that child who answered the door?" Shadow looked over his shoulder only to see his son, Fate.

"He's, uh.... my son." Celia looked at him, then at Fate and back to Shadow again.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday... and I have a daughter too."

"No way! You have **got **to let her over some time. You're son is adorable and I bet your daughter is really cute!" _Okay.... _Shadow thought. Celia kept telling Shadow how cute and adorable Shadow's children were. Eventually, Sonic and Knuckles got up.

"Shadow, it's your turn to take care of the livestock and Knux."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Take care of those plants, when are those tomatoes gonna be ripe anyway?!" Sonic yawned and shrugged.

"I don't know. Oh, hi Celia." She stood up.

"Well, I gotta go. 'Bye Shadow." He just waved. Sonic crossed his arms.

"I thought you liked Luna." Shadow glared at him.

"I still do!"

"Then why do you hang out with Celia?"

"She comes over, it's not like I should say, 'Hey I like this other girl, so you aren't allowed here' !" Sonic put his hand on his forehead.

"Look, if Luna knows you've been hanging out with Celia, I'm pretty sure she'll kill ya."

"And what make you so sure of that?" Faith looked back and forth when Shadow or Sonic yelled at one another and soon she yelled,

"STOP!!!" Sonic and Shadow looked at her. She looked at one, then the other and said quietly,

"Stop fighting, stop arguing. If we argue, that'll get you nowhere daddy. Just please stop the yelling...." Faith bent down and wept. Fate came down next to her and started to comfort her.

"All, we wanted," he said. "Was to see our dad, we wanted to get out of that witches place."

"Witches place?" Sonic asked.

"What witches place? What happened to you two there?" Shadow asked, bending down to them.

"We called her a witch." Faith said quietly. "She would always yell at us for no good reason. She would even hit us." Faith rolled up her sleeve to uncover a small bald spot with a scare. "She stabbed me there."

"She would send me to bed without eating any dinner and she would hit me too." Fate said turning around to reveal a few bruises and scares. This was worse than a horror film to Shadow. This was far worse to Sonic and this was far more worse to Knuckles. Shadow looked at them.

"We don't wanna go back there daddy...." Faith said. He hugged them both.

"Don't worry about that, I'll never do that to you two." Sonic heard his dog barking and whining.

"Shadow, you can stay inside with them, I'll take care of-" Knuckles cleared his throught. "The plants...." Knuckles nodded.

"I'll take care of the animals." Before Shadow could say anything, they were already outside.

---------------  
later.....  
---------------

"Shadow, what the news?" Luna asked. Shadow sighed.

"Please, don't get mad. I'm trying to see if they know their real mother, but they don't." Luna was confuesed, but she didn't say anything. Fate and Faith walked into the room.

"Who are these two?" Shadow looked them.

"This is my son Fate and my daughter Faith." Luna started blankly at Shadow.

"That's it? No, 'someone is going to die'? No, 'Sonic's gonna do something really stupid'? That's it?" Shadow was puzzled.

"Well I thought that-"

"Shadow, I've seen worse then this and don't get me wrong, but they're cute." Fate and Faith groaned. _Angain with the cuteness.... _Fate thought. Shadow knew what they were feeling.

"They don't like being called cute." Luna nodded.

"I know how they feel. Anyway, Shadow, I saw that horse outside the barn. Have you rode it yet?" Shadow shook his head.

"Well, not yet anyway." Fate turned to his father.

"Can I ride it dad? Pleeeeeeeeaase?" Again, Shadow shook his head.

"When you're older, then I'll think about it." Fate shrugged. "Now, I want you two in bed by ten okay? You're gonna be helping me tomarrow." They whined. "If you behave I'll think about getting you something." They stopped their whining and ran inside.

"We'll be in bed by nine!" Fate said. Luna chuckled.

"Well, you seem to get everything handled with them." He shrugged. "Now how about that horse?" _I'm not sure if its tamed or not, but.... _

"Okay, but I need to ride it first." She nodded and followed Shadow to the feild where the horse was.

* * *

I thought I was gonna cry myself when the kids told what happened to them. I don't own any of the Sonic characters except Fate, Faith, Luna and other upcoming characters. R&R please!


End file.
